Bringing Her Home
by SammyLove01
Summary: It's time for two lovers to be one again. After everything that they've been through they deserve to be happy but first they must stop who ever still stands in their way. Set after PRDT with PRNS characters as well.
1. Prolouge

Another Tommy and Kimberly story yay!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Power Rangers

**Summary;** It's time for two lovers to be one again. After everything that they've been through they deserve to be happy but first they must stop who ever still stands in their way.

**Prologue**;

Kira Ford pulled a box down from the top of a shelf in one of the closets in the Lair. It had been two weeks since Mesogog and the Rangers were helping Dr. O clean the place up a bit. He'd told them that he just wanted to clean everything up before the he sealed it up. Kira didn't believe him. She had the feeling that he'd be turning it into something else but she wouldn't voice them. After all it really wasn't her business no matter how much it bugged her.

As she was coming down off of the ladder her shoelace came untied catching on the rod and she lost her balance and fell. She yelped as she felt herself falling.

"Kira!" Strong arms wrapped around her before she could hit the ground. "Are you alright?"

Kira smiled up at her boyfriend, Trent. "Yes I'm alright. Thanks for catching me."

He smiled at her as they both knelt down to pick up the box that had fallen on the ground spilling its contents. "What is this stuff?" Trent asked.

Kira shifted through the papers. "I….think..I think it's medical readouts."

"Hey what are you two looking at?" Conner asked as he and Ethan came down the stairs.

"We found these medical papers. I wonder what they are." Trent said.

Both boys took the papers from them and started sifting through them. "It looks like the brainwaves of a coma patient. Whoever K. Hart is was knocked into a coma about a year before we became Rangers."

Kira took the paper from him. "Hart? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Conner flipped through the papers. "I don't know but I kinda wanna know."

Trent shook his head. "I don't think Dr. O is gonna tell us anything."

"Who says we have to ask him?" Ethan said. "There's an address right here."

"Let's go there tonight and see what's up with all this." Conner said. He found a pen and copied the address onto a slip of paper and placed it into his pocket.

"Hold on." Kira said as she placed the papers back into the box that sat on the floor. "Dr. O kept this from us for a reason guys we shouldn't have even been looking at this stuff."

"Kira's right guys it's an invasion of privacy." Trent said as he took the box from his girlfriend and placed it on one of the tables. "If he wanted to us to know about this he would have told us."

"Fine. If you guys want to stay here that's fine with us but we're going to go and investigate." Conner said. "If you guys change your mind meet us outside the Cyber Cafe at six."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Kira said.

"Hey we gave you guys the option to back out." Conner said.

"Yeah well we knew that you two would get into trouble if we weren't there to keep you from doing something done." Trent said.

"Whatever you guys say." Ethan said. "You guy's are just as curious as we are."

The rest of the car ride was silent and about twenty minutes later found them pulling up to an old building that looked like no one had used it in years. The four ex-Rangers looked at each other before cautiously making their way inside of the building letting their Ranger senses take over. They searched the building for about twenty minutes finding nothing. They were about to call it quits when Ethan noticed a room in the far back that had a low hum beeping coming from it and a soft light coming from beneath the door. Conner pushed the door open and they all gasped at what was before them.

The room looked like regular hospital room and there in the center lay a woman with long brunette hair wearing a pink sleep shirt. They all moved further into the room to get a better look at the woman that lay so still on the bed. "Guys…" Kira whispered. "Now I know why the name Hart was so familiar. That's Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Ranger."

"Oh my God. I wonder what happened to her." Trent said.

"A building collapsed and she was hit in the head with a brick." a voice from behind them. They all turned around to find a man with glasses standing behind them. "Who are you four?" he asked.

"I'm Conner, this is Ethan, Kira, and Trent." Conner pointed to each person as he said their name.

The man nodded. "Ah your Tommy's Rangers." He moved over to one of the machines that and began checking it.

"How do you know Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

He smiled lightly. "He's one of my best friends and we were on the same Ranger Teams for years."

"You're Billy Cranston the first Blue Ranger." Ethan said.

He smiled again before looking down at Kimberly. Kira noticed something glittering on her left ring finger. "Is she engaged?" Kira asked.

Billy nodded. "To Tommy Oliver. After so much pain they'd finally gotten back together ready to finally tie the knot when a man that had come back from war had a PTSD episode and blew up a building thinking that he was still apart of the war. Kimberly just happened to be in there when it went down."

"How long?" Trent asked.

"Two years tomorrow at exactly ten twenty-three AM."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Kira asked as tears filled her eyes.

He shook his head. "We've tried everything."

Ethan's head shot up. "What if we tried something?"

Billy looked at him. "What exactly could you do?"

"Well we can't morph but we've each noticed that we still have some of our abilities that we got from the Dino Gems. Do you think we could try to transfer the rest of that energy to her and see if she'll wake up?"

The four teens all held their breaths as they waited for him to answer. "...It could work." he said slowly. "It's worth a shot."

"So… what so we do?" Conner asked.

"Gather around her and focus on the energy inside of you and direct it toward Kimberly." Billy stepped back near the monitors to keep his eyes on his friends vitals as they four teens got to work.

* * *

Tommy Olivers phone rang as he was cleaning up his dinner from that night. "Hello?"

"Tommy you need to get over here now. It's Kimberly." Billy's voice come from the over end.

His heart felt as if it had stopped. "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and bolted out of his house as fast as his feet could carry him. All he could think about was the explosion and the fear of losing Kimberly forever. His beautiful crane gone forever as they were just about to be together again. He remembered that day as if it were just yesterday.

The sound of the building going down. The screams coming from the people around it. The police not letting him go in to find Kimberly. The rescue team pulling her out of the building on a stretcher. The sound of the doctors informing him that she was in a coma and might never wake up. He couldn't go after the person that blew the building up as he knew it wasn't his fault. But the absolute worst part had been when he saw her after the doctors had worked on her. She looked so...so broken with the bruises and broken wrist, ribs, and cracked jaw. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that there was always a chance of her waking up,

With the way he was driving it only took half the time to get there then it usually did. "Billy!? What's wrong with Kimberly?" he asked frantically as he raced into the room. What he saw made him stop and stare.

There sitting on the bed looking more beautiful than ever sat the love of his life. As he watched her it was as if the world had slowed to a stop and melted away leaving only the two of them. Two years. Two long, _long_ years he'd been without her and now here she was sitting right in front of him. Her long brown hair had always been long but as she sat before him it seemed to reach her waist. And her eyes, oh her eyes, sparkled just like they had before that reached explosion. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he stared at her. "Kimberly?" he whispered.

She smiled brightly at him. "Hi Handsome." He just stood there for a moment as the sound of her voice washed over him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice as he swept her up into his arms and kissed her like she was water and he a starving man. "I love you Kimberly." he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Tommy." she said back before kissing him again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Tommy heard Conner mutter something about old people kissing and then the sound of someone smacking him on the back of the head. At the moment that didn't matter to him. He had his beautiful Crane back and that was all he cared about.


	2. Chapter 1

So I think that I forgot to put the pairings in the beginning so I'll add them now; Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Billy/Haley, Rocky/Aisha, Hunter/Tori

Let me know what you all think of it!

**Chapter 1;**

Tommy pulled away from the love of his life and felt a few stray tears down his face. He didn't care that he was crying in front of his students all he cared about was the fact that she was awake. After two years she had finally come back to him. "You're awake." he whispered.

Kimberly smiled up at him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm awake." Tears were leaking out of her own eyes as she gazed up at him with so much love that it made his heart ache.

Tommy looked over at Billy. "H-how?"

The first Blue Ranger smiled and tilted his head over at the four teens that stood off to the side. "Ask them."

Kira was the one to answer. "Well we found out about Ms. Hart being in a coma by accident. We were cleaning out the junk down in the Lair and I kinda dropped a box that had all these papers in it when Trent and I were cleaning them up we noticed that they were medical papers."

"I was able to figure out that they were the readouts of a coma patient and well Conner here convinced all to come and find out why you had this stuff." Ethan said.

Conner picked up from there. "When we got here we found Ms. Hart and Kira realized that she was the first Pink Ranger. Billy told us what happened to her and Ethan figured that we could transferred the energy that was left over from the Dino Gems."

Trent wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "At first we didn't think it worked as she just continued to lay there but then her Billy noticed a spike in her brain activity and then her eyes opened. That's when Billy called you."

Tommy looked at them in shock and then turned his attention back to his fiancé. "Normally I would be mad at you for snooping through my stuff but…...I don't care."

Billy having been standing back from everything finally stepped forward. "Why don't you four head home and get some rest." The four of them nodded and said goodnight to their teacher and Kimberly as they left.

Before they got out the door Kimberly smiled at them and said, "Thanks so much for what you guys did. You have no idea what you've given me."

Kira smiled back. "No problem Ms. Hart."

"Please call me Kimberly or Kim." The small group smiled and nodded as they left the room.

"Tommy? Can you step back a minute so that I can examine her?"

Tommy reluctantly pulled away from her but didn't go far as he let his friend check her motor skills, eyes, and her memory. With a satisfied smile he stepped back and let Tommy walk forward and wrap his arms around her. "Your muscles are stiff from laying in one position for so long so you'll be sore for awhile which is to be expected. Your eyesight is clear and your memory seems perfectly intact."

"So can I take her home?" Tommy asked.

"I really think she should stay here for one more night….."

"Billy I'm not in any danger if I left here am?" When he shook his head Kimberly continued. "Then please let me go home with Tommy. I really don't want to be cooped up in here anymore after two years even if I wasn't awake I really don't want to be here any longer."

Sighing Billy nodded. "Alright. Go ahead I'll send out emails to everyone and give them the good news."

"Um could you just start with Jason, Trini, and Zack." Kimberly asked. "I don't think I'm ready to be bombarded with everyone at once."

"Of course. Now go on and get some rest. For now I want you to eat soft foods until your stomach gets used to solid food again."

The couple nodded to their friend as he left and went to his office. Tommy carefully helped Kimberly to her feet. Due to the lack of use her knees buckled but before she could hit the ground Tommy lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her from the building and to his car. Tommy kept hold of her hand the entire ride home not wanting to let go of her just yet.

When they arrived home Tommy lifted her into his arms and carrying her into the house. On the way he noticed that he'd left the door wide open. He blushed slightly as Kimberly chuckled at him. "Hey I was worried that something had happened to you! I get a pass."

"Whatever you say Handsome, whatever you say." She yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Tommy smiled softly down at her as he laid her on the bed, quickly he removed his shoes and jeans before climbing into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and buried his face in her hair. "I thought I'd lost you. I love you so much Kimberly."

"I love you too Tommy. You have no idea how good it is to see your face. All that time I was in that coma it was like I could hear everything going on around me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't open my eyes, move my fingers, wiggle my toes, nothing." A few tears slid down her cheeks and he quickly brushed them away with his thumb.

"I have you know Beautiful and I'm never going to let you go. Never again." He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips

* * *

Kimberly slowly and stiffly made her way down the steps and followed the scent of food into the kitchen where she found her White Knight standing at the stove. "When did you learn to cook?" she asked from the doorway.

Tommy looked over at her and smiled. "Well after awhile I got sick of takeout food so I figured either learn to cook or keep living off of pizza. Now take a seat it's almost ready." She gave him a small smile and took a seat in the chair that he indicated with the spatula. "Jason called earlier. He and Trini will be here around noon."

A bright smile lit her face. "Really? But wait I thought they were all the way in Chicago."

Tommy brought over two plates and set them on the table before taking a seat himself. "They moved back to Angel Grove a few weeks after I settled here with you. They were going to move here so that they'd be closer to you but when Mesogog attacked they decided on Angel Grove but I have a feeling that that may change."

Her smile brightened even more and Tommy found himself smiling back. It was so good to see her awake, smiling, and talking again. He'd missed her so much that it hurt sometimes. "And Zack?" she asked.

"He's flying in tonight around dinner time. He's been living in New York working on his music company he says he might open up a branch down here."

"Wow….I've missed so much."

Tommy brushed her hair out of her face. "Hey it's gonna be ok."

Kimberly nodded and smiled at him. "So black huh?"

"Oh please don't start. I get enough teasing from Jason." he groaned.

"Oh alright Mr. Rainbow Ranger." she laughed at the look on his face. "So I guess now you're my Knight Shining Black Armor."

Tommy groaned again and was about to reply when someone knocked on the door. "We're not finished here Missy."

"Oooh I'm so scared." Kimberly said sarcastically.

Grinning he went to answer the door. When he opened the door Billy stood there with a three smiling teenagers behind him. "Hey Tommy how's Kimberly?"

"She's good. Come on in and you can talk to her yourself." Tommy looked back at the teenagers. "You too guys." Everyone piled into the house and crowded into the kitchen with Kimberly. Tommy shook his head at the eagerness of his students but grinned despite himself as he stood behind his fiancé with his arms crossed.

"How are you feeling Kimberly?" Billy asked as he rifled through his bag.  
She shrugged. "Stiff and sore mostly but suspect that it's probably from laying in one position for two years and from some of the broken bones you told me I sustained."

Billy smiled at her as he pulled a penlight out of his bag to check her eyes. "It's good to see you alive and well Kimberly. You have no idea how much we all missed hearing your voice."

She smiled. "Thanks Billy." Once he was done she looked over at the four teens that were scattered around the kitchen. "And thank to you four for bringing me back and for taking care of Tommy here. Knowing him he was probably more of a scatterbrain than when we were finishing school. I swear if his head wasn't screwed on than he'd forget that too."

Everyone laughed at the look that came over Tommy's face as he grumbled under his breath but they could each see the small smile on his face as he looked down at the woman he loved.

"You don't need to thank us Kimberly." Kira said. "Once we found out we were more than happy to do it."

"Yeah." Conner said as he snatched a piece of bacon off of the counter. "You seem to mellow him out."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah Dr. O is less tense, even after only seeing you with him for a little while he's…happier."

Kimberly smiled up at him and he smiled at her as he pulled a chair around and took a seat next to her with his arm across her shoulders. "So. Last night you guy's said that you were Power Rangers wanna fill me in on what I've missed Mr. Rainbow Ranger?"

Tommy sighed. "Oh come on Jason already calls me that not you too." Everyone laughed and then the four teens and Tommy launched into their tail of fighting Mesogog with Conner acting out a few parts much to everyone's pleasure, especially when he slipped and landed flat on his face. Kimberly and Billy wound up sharing stories of their Ranger days. At times Kimberly felt bad that she hadn't been there with Tommy through some of the things that he'd had to go through again. Trent being the Evil White Ranger being one of them as she knew that it would have hit home for him. Tommy sensing her feelings gave her a reassuring squeeze and hug.

Suddenly Kira sat up straight. "Oh I forgot I talked to Tori, you know from the Ninja Storm team, this morning and she said that she and the guy's were coming up around three today to hang out for a while. They wanted to know if we wanted to hang out."

Kimberly cocked her head to the side. "The Ninja Storm team?"

Tommy smiled. "Their the team that came before these guys and they became good friends with these guys."

"Well I want to met them!" Kimberly said with a grin.

"How about we have them over tonight then? Zack is getting in around five and Jason and Trini should be here in about.." he glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already eleven o'clock. "An hour so we can make it a picnic."

"That sounds good. It'll be cool for the old team and the newest ones to hang out now." Billy said.

"Well that brings the Female Ranger number up to a total of three including you and I Kim." Kira said. "The Ninja Storm team only has Tori."

"Really?" At the nods of everyone around the table Kimberly crossed her arms and huffed. "Well that's just not fair."

Kira nodded her head in agreement while the guys laughed.

The front door the house slammed open followed by a womans shout made them all jump. "_Thomas James Oliver you are in so much trouble!_" a very angry redhead came storming into the kitchen. "How could not tell me my best friend woke up?"

With a huge grin on her face Kimberly jumped out of her seat and tackled Haley in a hug that had them nearly in on the floor from the force of it. "Oh my God Kim it's so good to see you back with us!"

Kimberly laughed as she pulled back. "I can't believe how much I've missed. You and I need to set up a shopping date because Lord knows I need new clothes and you have been slaving away in that basement all this time."

Haley laughed. "I've missed you so much that I'm not even going to try and get out of one of your shop-a-thons."

Conner leaned over to the others. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked.

"Haley squealing like a teenager?" Trent asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Kira get over here you're going on this trip as well when it happens." Kimberly shouted suddenly and pulled said girl over to them and the tree began talking.

"Oh great there's going to be a huge dent in my bank account pretty soon isn't there?" Tommy groaned but the other men could see the smile on his face as he watched the women. More specifically Kimberly.

* * *

Kimberly, Haley, and Kira were in the kitchen when Kimberly was suddenly being lifted off of her feet and spun around. "Wow Jason put me down I'm getting dizzy!" she laughed. Said man set her on her feet but did not let her go.

"Jason let my sister go so I can give her a hug!" a yellow clad woman said as she pulled the still dizzy pink woman into her for a hug. "Kimberly I'm so glad that you're awake! We were beginning to think that you'd never wake up." Trini pulled back and smiled at her best friend as tears shamelessly rolled down her cheeks.

Jason nodded as he too had tears in his eyes. "You have no idea how much we've missed you little sister." He pulled her out of his wife's arms and back into his own. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

Kimberly smiled as she hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I'm still a little fuzzy on what happened exactly."

"If you ask me that's a good thing." Tommy said as he walked in and pulled his fiancé away from Jason before he crushed her in his death grip. Conner, Billy, and Ethan following close behind their friend and teacher.

Billy went over to the counter and took an apple from one of the bowles. "I feel I should warn you that there is always the chance of the memory of that day returning but there is also the chance of it staying buried in your mind."

Kimberly sighed as she leaned back against Tommy. "I'm not even sure of whether or not I want it to return. I mean I really would like to know what happened in there but on the other hand I….."

"You don't want to be remember the horrors." Kira finished for her.

Kimberly nodded as she smiled at the younger woman. "Yeah. But enough about that sad topic! Trini you have got to fill me in on everything that I've missed that isn't Ranger related."

Trini grinned and then all the girls were off talking about the lives of their friends and things going on around the world that Kimberly had missed. Around the time that Kimberly had been placed into the coma was when the two had just gotten back from their honeymoon so they hadn't gotten the chance to really settle in before the distress message had gone out but after a few months the two had finally been able to put the guilt that they felt behind them and be happily married like they knew that Kimberly would have wanted them to be. But now that their best friend and little sister was back with them Trini knew that her and Jason would finally be able to be really together like she knew that they were meant to be.

Smiling she couldn't wait to tell everyone her good news. When everyone was here and settled she would be ready to announce it to everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm soooooo sorry for the late update but I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 2;**

It was around five o'clock now and the Ninja Storm team had already arrived. The only one that they were waiting now was Zack who was due to be there any moment. The women were again in the kitchen talking as the men were cheering on some game in the living room. Kimberly was pleasantly surprised to find out that Tori was the first female Blue Ranger. The two women bonded almost instantly along with Trini. "How did the two of you handle working with only men?" Trini asked as she put a tray of biscuits into the oven.

"Well for me it wasn't all that bad because I had Haley to talk to." Kira said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

Tori shrugged. "I got use to it after awhile but it would have been nice to have to have another female Ranger to talk to. I may be into sports and all that but I'm still a girl."

"Well then how would you like to join us girls on a shopping trip next week? It'll be all of us and the second Yellow Ranger Aisha DeSantos when she comes down." Kimberly said.

Trini snickered. "I can't wait to see her face when she finds out you're awake."

Trini, Kimberly, and Haley burst out laughing as the other two chuckled having never met the women in question.

Someone came into the kitchen and grabbed Kimberly around the waist before lifting her up and spinning her around making her laugh, much like Jason had done to her when he walked in.

"Zack!" she squealed as she laughed uncontrollably.

Zack grinned and set her down on her feet before pulling her into a tight hug. "Kim you have no idea how much I've missed you!"

Tommy laughed from his place in the doorway. "Alright Zack let my fiancé go before you break her."

Zack shook his head. "No way man I'm never letting my little sister go again."

"But Zack if you don't let me go then Tori and I can't finish the cookies we're making!" Kimberly said.

"...cookies?" Zack asked as he eyed the bowl on the counter.

"Yes cookies. Now can you let me finish them?"

Reluctantly he let go of her but after that all the guys abandoned the game that they had been watching and decided to hang out in the kitchen, which suited Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Billy just fine given that they all wanted to be around Kimberly at the moment. The girls were fine with it given that they all understood their desire to be close to her at the moment though they did get annoyed when the men tried to steal the food that they were making. After everything had been made the girls had the guys set the table outside as the girls brought the food out. As they were taking their seats Kimberly found herself being waited on hand and foot by Zack, Jason, Tommy, and Billy.

Finally after Jason and Zack got into an argument over who would refill her glass she had had enough. "Guys!" she yelled causing the two of them to shut up instantly. "I love you four with all my heart and I appreciate your concern for me but I'm not a porcelain doll that will break at any moment. If I need help I'll ask for it. Understood?"

"But Kim-" Jason began but was interrupted by Kimberly.

"Understood!?" she nearly shouted. All four men dropped down into their seats nodding as their mouths snapped shut. "Good."

Kira, Haley, Tori, and Trini were laughing their asses off as they watched the four original male Rangers obey the sweet and bubbly former Pink Ranger. Conner, Hunter, Cam, Ethan, Shane, Blake, and Dustin just stared open mouthed as they watched the scene as well. "Wow." Dustin said. "They're all afraid of her!"

Trini nodded as she picked up a slice of bread. "Oh that's nothing. You should have seen how angry she was after the Forever Red mission. Not only was she pissed at not being told that the men that she considers to be her brothers and her fiancé were going on a dangerous mission but she was disappointed and that's the one thing that no one wants. Her anger is bad but her disappointed at you is even worse."

"Tori's like that sometimes." Hunter said as he watched his girlfriend talk with the other female ex-Rangers.

"So's Kira." Trent, Conner, and Ethan said at the sametime.

After they had all finished eating their dinner Kira and Tori carried out the cake and cookies that they had made earlier. Trini took a deep breath and stood up from her seat. "Guys I have an announcement." she had a huge smile on her face as she looked around the table at the knewest Rangers and the first Rangers that had ever been. She smiled as she saw the way all couples were sat around the table. Tommy had Kimberly in his lap with his arms around her, Trent, who was the shyest person she had ever met, hand Kira's hand clasped in his own, Hunter had an arm slung over the back of Tori's chair as she leaned into his side, and Haley and Billy were sitting rather close together. She had a feeling that the two would be the newest couple among them all. "First I want to say that Kimberly, I'm so, _so_, glad to see you wake and talking like you never left us. I love you little sister."

Kimberly smiled as she rolled her eyes at her. "You do realize that we're only a few months apart right?" Everyone laughed at that. "But I love you too Sis. Now come on what's your announcement?" she asked excitedly.

Trini smiled. "I'm pregnant."

It was quest for a few seconds before all the girls cheered and shot up from their seats to hug their friend. Trini laughed as she hugged them all.

"Hey Jase you ok man?" Tommy asked and they all turned to look at the pale face of the first Red Ranger.

"I-I'm going to be a father?" he whispered with a smile. With a loud whoop he jumped up from his seat before pulling his wife into a hug. After setting her on his feet his smile disappeared and his face became white again. "I'm going to be a father." he said again in a whisper before promptly passing out.

"Jason!" Trini rushed to his side along with Kimberly and the other woman while the guys laughed.

He opened his eyes a second later and looked up at Trini. "I'm going to be a father."

Trini grinned. "Yes you're going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother."

With the help of his wife he moved into a sitting position as he glared at the guys. Tommy and Zack were on the ground laughing as they clutched their sides. The other Rangers were doubled over in laughter. "Yeah laugh it up boys but I'm the one that's surrounded by beautiful women." When that didn't shut them up he narrowed his eyes mock angrily and got to his feet. "Fine guess I'm just going to have to do this." He grabbed Kimberly, who shrieked in surprise, by the waist and threw her over his shoulder as he took off running.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted as he chased after them sending everyone into another round of laughter.

Kimberly laughed as Jason ran around the yard with her thrown over his shoulder. "Jason Lee Scott put me down!"

"Sorry Kimberly but you're the only leverage I have against Mr. Rainbow Ranger!" he shouted back.

"Trini, Kira, Haley, Tori! Help me!" she shrieked.

The women all looked at each other before taking off after the Red Ranger. Well all but Trini as she didn't think it wise to accidentally get hit in the stomach. When the girls took off the guys soon followed and Jason found himself not only being chased by Tommy but every other person at the party as well, excluding his wife.

* * *

A couple hours later found all the girls in the kitchen again as the guys stayed outside playing football. "How do are you going to tell everyone that you're awake?" Tori asked as she sipped at the tea Kimberly had made.

Kimberly shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'd rather tell them all at once so that way Tommy and I won't get a flood of Rangers here out of nowhere."

"Wait isn't Ernie hosting a Ranger Reunion at the Youth Bar this weekend?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Trini said. "We could get there early and the once everyone's there we could do a huge revile."

"Oh that would be so fun! I can't wait to see the look on everyones faces!" Kimberly said as all the others laughed. "Who do you think would have the best reaction?"

Haley and Trini looked at each other. "Aisha." This caused the three older women to laugh again.

"I have so much I'm going to have to do before then." Kimberly said. "I have to get a new outfit as everything I own is at least two years out of style and I have to get my hair done." She ran her hand through her waist long brown hair and grinned at the other girls. "So how about we bump that shopping trip up to tomorrow and we all have a spa day?"

"That sounds fun." Tori said with Kira nodding in agreement.

"We're in." Trini said gesturing to herself and Haley.

Kimberly grinned as she leaned on the table. "Good. Now ladies let's plan our mission."

* * *

In the living room the Ranger men all sat around talking having a good time. "So Tommy now that Kimberly's awake what are you gonna do?" Zack asked as he popped open the bottle of beer in his hand.

Grinning the multi-colored Ranger looked through the doorway at his bride-to-be. "I'm going to marry her now that all the craziness with Mesogog is over and we're going to try and live a nice quiet life. Just so long as the bad guy's leave us alone."

Jason snorted. "Yeah man like that's gonna happen. The bad guy's just love to mess with you."

Tommy ran a hand over his face. "I know. And the best way to get to me-"

"Is to go through Kimberly." Billy said.

"Well the bad guy's been stopped right?" Ethan said. "They're not gonna come after you or her anytime soon."

"And besides Dr. O you've got all us here to back you guy's up." Hunter said causing the rest of the men from the Ninja Storm team to nod their heads in agreement.

"Hopefully though no more bad guys will come after you." Zack said.

"Man don't jinx him." Jason said. "With Mr. Rainbow Rangers luck he'll probably have to face another bad guy. Maybe this time he'll be blue though. I mean seriously green and white were yours but you just had to take mine and Zack's colors too didn't you."

Tommy scowled and tossed one of the couch pillows at his friend who ducked. "Shut up man. I don't chose the colors."

The others laughed at the look on his face and soon enough Tommy had joined in.

* * *

Somewhere deep in space a large spaceship slowly made its way to the planet Earth. One man sat upon a throne as he stared at the planet with hatred. He couldn't wait to have his revenge. It had been years since he had been here but it had taken him time to revive himself enough to be able to fight but now he was ready. He just had to finalize a few more things with his plan and then he would get started. Those Rangers would regret ever messing with him.


End file.
